harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bloomsbury Live Chat
Bloomsbury Live Chat — internetowa rozmowa przeprowadzona przez J.K. Rowling z fanami przygód Harry'ego Pottera . Odbyła się ona 30 lipca 2007 roku na oficjalnej stronie wydawnictwa Bloomsbury. Dawne zapowiedzi Snapedinhalf: Obiecałaś, że ktoś zacznie czarować w późnym wieku w siódmym tomie. Przeczytałem ją trzy razy, ale nie mogę ustalić kto to mógłby być! Proszę, pomóż! J.K. Rowling: Przepraszam za to, ale zmieniłam zdanie! Mój najwcześniejszy plan tej historii zakładał, że ktoś, kto nigdy wcześniej nie czarował, zdoła dostać się do Hogwartu, ale zmieniłam zdanie zanim napisałam trzeci tom. Po wojnie Leaky Cauldron: Czego, jeśli czegokolwiek, nauczył się świat czarodziejów i jak zmieniło się społeczeństwo w wyniku wojny z Voldemortem? (T.j. nie w wyniku przyszłych karier Harry'ego, Rona i Hermiony.) J.K. Rowling: Ministerstwo Magii zostało sprowadzone na moralną ścieżkę, a wraz z Kingsleyem na czele wyeliminowano dyskryminację, która zawsze była ukryta. Oczywiście Harry, Ron, Hermiona, Ginny i inni odegraliby znaczącą rolę w odbudowie czarodziejskiej społeczności przez ich przyszłe kariery. ~*~ Tina: Czy mugole zauważają, że nie dzieją się żadne złe rzeczy po pokonaniu Voldemorta? J.K. Rowling: Tak, świat wydaje się bardziej nasłonecznionym miejscem (dosłownie - wraz z odejściem dementorów pogoda zaczęła się poprawiać!) Tutaj w Wielkiej Brytanii mamy lato pod silnym wpływem dementora. Rodzina Weasleyów Percy Tineke: Co stało się z Percym? Czy powrócił do swojej pracy w Ministerstwie? J.K. Rowling: Tak, nowy, lepszy Percy skończył jako wysoko postawiony urzędnik podlegający Kingsleyowi. George Camille: Jak radzi sobie George bez swojego bliźniaka? J.K. Rowling: Cóż, nie myślałam, że George kiedykolwiek straciłby Freda, co sprawia, że czuję się bardzo smutna. Jednakże nazywał swoje pierwsze dziecko Fred i dalej ma bardzo udaną karierę, w której pomaga mu stary, dobry Ron. ~*~ Tierney Roth: Jeśli Moody ma magiczne oko, a Glizdogon magiczną rękę, nie byłoby sposobu, aby stworzyć magiczne ucho, choćby po to, żeby zakryć dziurę i sprawić, by George wyglądał bardziej symetrycznie? J.K. Rowling: Tak, mógłby nosić fałszywe ucho (zaczynam chichotać na tę myśl. Być może lepiej mu z dziurą!) Ginny Ryan Love: Od twoich fanów z thesnitch.co.uk. Czy nie powinniśmy byli zobaczyć potężnych umiejętności Ginny w „''Insygniach Śmierci''” i dowiedzieć się, dlaczego to ważne, że jest ona siódmym dzieckiem? Czy jej główną rolą w książkach było tylko bycie miłosnym zainteresowaniem Harry'ego? J.K. Rowling: Cześć Ryan! Cóż, myślę, że Ginny zademonstrowała potężną magię w ostatecznej bitwie i jak na szesnastoletnią czarownicę spisała się całkiem dobrze. Nie pamiętam jednak, abym kiedykolwiek powiedziała, że jej status „siódmego dziecka” okaże się szczególnie ważny w ostatniej książce - jesteś pewien, że tak powiedziałam?! Rodzina Malfoyów Lucjusz Georgina: Czy Lucjusz Malfoy i inni śmierciożercy, którzy uciekli, wrócili do Azkabanu? J.K. Rowling: Nie, Malfoyowie wymigali się (ponownie) z kłopotów ze względu na fakt, iż pod koniec bitwy zmówili się (choć we własnym interesie) z Harrym. Narcyza Abjoppotter: Czy Narcyza Malfoy naprawdę jest śmierciożercą? J.K. Rowling: Nie, ona nigdy nie posiadała Mrocznego Znaku i nigdy nie była całkowicie oddanym członkiem. Jednak jej poglądy były identyczne do poglądów jej męża dopóki Voldemort nie planował śmierci jej syna. Scorpius Stephval: Czy Scorpius jest tak samo wprowadzany w błąd jak jego ojciec, czy też Draco poprawił się i lepiej nauczył swoje dziecko/dzieci? J.K. Rowling: Scorpius ma wiele jego przeciwieństw, szczególnie to imię. Jednak myślę, że Scorpius byłby lepszy od swojego ojca, którego otrzeźwiło nieszczęście! Peverellowie Renee: Po przeczytaniu o pierwotnych posiadaczach Insygniów Śmierci, braci Peverell, zastanawiam się, czy Harry i Voldemort są daleko spokrewnieni, skoro dziadek Voldemorta miał pierścień posiadający Kamień Wskrzeszenia? J.K. Rowling: Tak, Harry i Voldemort są daleko spokrewnieni przez Peverellów. Oczywiście prawie wszystkie rodziny czarodziejów są spokrewnione, jeśli prześledzisz je przez stulecia. Jak wyjaśniono w „''Insygniach Śmierci''” krew Peverellów płynie w wielu czarodziejskich rodach. Rodzina Dumbledore Albus Angela Morrissey: Dlaczego w niektórych momentach Albus Dumbledore widzi Harry'ego pod jego peleryną-niewidką? (Czy podczas serii peleryna jest niezawodna dla tych, którzy nie posiadają żadnego insygnium śmierci?). J.K. Rowling: Dumbledore, który potrafił czarować bez potrzeby wypowiadania inkantacji na głos, wykorzystywał Homenum revelio - zaklęcie ujawniające obecność człowieka, które Hermiona używa w „''Insygniach Śmierci''”. ~*~ Allie: Co Dumbledore naprawdę zobaczył w zwierciadle Ain Eingarp? J.K. Rowling: Widział swoją rodzinę żywą, całą i szczęśliwą - Ariana, Percival i Kendra wszyscy do niego wrócili, a Aberforth pojednał się z nim. ~*~ Delailah: W jaki sposób Dumbledore rozumie mowę węży? J.K. Rowling: Dumbledore rozumiał język trytoński, język goblidegucki i mowę węży. Mężczyzna był genialny. ~*~ Lucy: Co jest boginem Dumbledore'a? J.K. Rowling: Martwe ciało jego siostry. ~*~ Lulu: Czy myślisz, że Dumbledore trochę bardziej lubił Rona niż Ron lub Harry wierzyli? J.K. Rowling: Tak. Dzięki relacjom Harry'ego na temat Rona i raportom od profesorów, którzy go uczyli, Dumbledore rozumiał Rona lepiej niż Ron kiedykolwiek wiedział i też go lubił. Aberforth Emily: Co stało się z Aberforthem? J.K. Rowling: Nadal jest we Świńskim Łbie, bawi się ze swoimi kozami. Mrużka Jamie Lewis: Co stało się z Mrużką? J.K. Rowling: Wciąż jest w Hogwarcie i była jednym ze skrzatów domowych, którzy zaatakowali śmierciożerców w ostatecznej bitwie. ~*~ Nicofr: Czy Mrużka nadal pije dużo piwa kremowego? J.K. Rowling: Teraz trochę się odzwyczaiła. Hermiona Granger Katieleigh: Czy Hermiona nadal pracuje w WESZ i czy życie jest lepsze dla skrzatów domowych? J.K. Rowling: Hermiona, po Hogwarcie, zaczęła karierę w Departamencie Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, gdzie przyczyniła się do znacznej poprawy życia skrzatów domowych i im podobnym stworzeniom. Potem przeniosła się (pomimo swoich drwin ze Scrimgeoura) do Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, gdzie była progresywnym głosem, który zapewnił likwidację represyjnych, czystokrwistych praw. ~*~ Jess Mac: Jaki był trzeci zapach, który Hermiona wyczuła w amortencji w ''Harrym Potterze i Księciu Półkrwi'' (tj. szczególna esencja Rona)? J.K. Rowling: Myślę, że to były jego włosy. Każda osoba ma bardzo charakterystyczny zapach włosów, nie uważasz? ~*~ Maggie Keir: Czy Hermiona odnalazła swoich rodziców i zwróciła im wspomnienia? J.K. Rowling: Tak, natychmiast przyprowadziła ich do domu. ~*~ Laura Trego: Czy Hermiona naprawdę rzuciła zaklęcie Obliviate na swoich rodziców? Twierdzi, że to zrobiła, ale ok. 50 stron później mówi Ronowi, że nigdy nie rzucała zaklęcia zapomnienia. J.K. Rowling: To są dwa różne zaklęcia. Nigdy nie usunęła wspomnień swoich rodziców (tak jak potem Dołohowowi i Rowle'owi); zaczarowała ich, aby uwierzyli, że są innymi ludźmi. Rodzina Lupin Remus i Tonks Casey Kunze: Kto zabił Remusa i Tonks? Myślę, że gdybym to wiedziała, to doszłabym trochę do siebie po bardzo smutnej, ale zrozumiałej, śmierci dwóch moich ulubionych bohaterów. J.K. Rowling: Tak bardzo przepraszam! Spotkałam parę osób w dniu premiery, które były przebrane za Lupina i Tonks i czułam się strasznie winna podpisując ich książki! Remus został zabity przez Dołohowa a Tonks przez Bellatriks Lestrange. Ted Tineke: Czy Teddy dorastał mieszkając ze swoją babcią? J.K. Rowling: Tak, Teddy był wychowywany przez Andromedę. Jednak, nie tak jak Neville, który również został wychowany przez swoją babcię. Teddy miał swojego ojca chrzestnego, Harry'ego, i wszystkich przyjaciół swojego ojca z Zakonu Feniksa, którzy go odwiedzali i z nim przebywali. ~*~ Vio91: Czy Teddy Lupin jest wilkołakiem? J.K. Rowling: Nie, jest metamorfomagiem jak jego matka. Irytek Camille: Czym lub kim dokładnie jest Irytek, czy jest powiązany z historią Krwawego Barona? J.K. Rowling: Nie, Irytek nie jest związany z historią Krwawego Barona. Jest duszą chaosu, która weszła do zamku dawno temu i okazała się niemożliwa do niemożliwa do wyeliminowania! Luna Lovegood Alicepie: Co stało się z Luną, wyszła za kogoś za mąż? J.K. Rowling: Luna stała się bardzo sławną badaczką magicznych stworzeń, która odkryła i sklasyfikowała wiele nowych gatunków zwierząt (choć, niestety, nigdy nie odnalazła chrapaka krętorogiego i ostatecznie musiała pogodzić się z faktem, iż jej ojciec go wymyślił). Ostatecznie wyszła za mąż (trochę później niż Harry i spółka) za magicznego przyrodnika i wnuka wielkiego Newtona Skamandera (Rolfa)! Nagini Rosi: Co oznacza „w istocie podzielony”? J.K. Rowling: Dumbledore podejrzewał, że istota węża była podzielona - że zawierała część duszy Voldemorta i dlatego Nagini była tak biegła w wykonywaniu jego poleceń. To również tłumaczy dlaczego Harry, ostatni i niezamierzony horkruks, mógł widzieć bardzo wyraźnie oczami węża, tak jak regularnie widzi oczami Voldemorta. Dumbledore myśli tutaj głośno, dążąc do prawdy z pomocą myślodsiewni. ~*~ Jess: Jak Nagini mogła zobaczyć Harry'ego i Hermionę skoro byli schowani pod peleryną-niewidką? J.K. Rowling: Zmysły węży bardzo się różnią od ludzkich. Potrafią wykryć ciepło i ruch w sposób w jaki my nie możemy. Rodzina Dursleyów Petunia Karin: Co Petunia chciała powiedzieć Harry'emu na koniec rozdziału Dursleyowie opuszczają dom? J.K. Rowling: Myślę, że przez chwilę była bliska życzenia Harry'emu powodzenia; że prawie przyznała, iż jej odraza do jego świata i niego zrodziła się przez zazdrość. Ale nie mogła tego zrobić; lata udawania, że „normalność” była najlepsza za mocno ją zahartowały. Dudley Superhans: Jakie było najgorsze wspomnienie Dudleya? J.K. Rowling: Myślę, że kiedy Dudley został zaatakowany przez dementorów po raz pierwszy zobaczył siebie samego takim jakim naprawdę był. Była to niezmiernie bolesna, ale ostatecznie cenna lekcja, która rozpoczęła w nim przemianę. Dolores Umbridge James Farrell: Jak Umbridge zdołała wyczarować patronusa podczas noszenia medalionu kiedy Harry nie był w stanie? J.K. Rowling: Ponieważ jest bardzo paskudnym typem. Odczuwa sympatię do tego okropnego przedmiotu, co raczej by jej pomogło niż przeszkodziło. ~*~ Pablo: Co robi teraz „ropuszo-twarzowa” Umbridge? J.K. Rowling: Cieszę się, że lubisz ją tak samo mocno jak ja! Została aresztowana, przesłuchana i skazana za przestępstwa przeciwko mugolakom. Dementorzy Steph: Czy Azkaban nadal będzie korzystać z dementorów? J.K. Rowling: Nie, definitywnie nie. Kingsley się tym zajął. Użycie dementorów zasadniczo zawsze było oznaką korupcji Ministerstwa, jak stale utrzymywał Dumbledore. ~*~ Cornersoul: Więc co się dzieje ze wszystkimi dementorami? Dokąd pójdą? Czy zostaną zniszczeni? Jeśli tak, w jaki sposób? J.K. Rowling: Nie możesz zniszczyć dementorów, chociaż możesz ograniczyć ich liczbę jeśli wyeliminujesz warunki, w których się rozmnażają, tj. rozpacz i poniżenie. Tak jak już powiedziałam, Ministerstwo nie używało ich dłużej do dręczenia swoich przeciwników. ~*~ Carol: Czy dementorzy mają dusze? J.K. Rowling: Nie, to sprawia, że są przerażający! Rubeus Hagrid Jessica Lynn: Czy w Zakonie Hagrid musiał widzieć testrale, aby je szkolić? Jeśli tak, to czyjej śmierci był świadkiem? J.K. Rowling: Hagrid w ciągu swojego długiego życia widział wiele śmieci, więc tak, potrafił zobaczyć testrale. Severus Snape Lechicaneuronline: Czy uważasz, że Snape jest bohaterem? J.K. Rowling: Tak; choć bardzo wadliwym. Być może antybohaterem. Pod wieloma względami nie jest szczególnie sympatycznym człowiekiem. Pozostaje raczej okrutny, znęcający się nad słabszymi, pełen goryczy i niepewności - a jednak kochał i pokazał lojalność wobec tej miłości i ostatecznie z tego powodu oddał swoje życie. To jest dość heroiczne! ~*~ Annie: Czy świat czarodziejów wie teraz, że Snape był człowiekiem Dumbledore'a, czy ciągle sądzą, że uciekł? J.K. Rowling: Harry upewnił się, że bohaterstwo Snape'a będzie znane. Oczywiście, nie powstrzymało to Rity od napisania książki pt. „Snape: łajdak czy święty?”? ~*~ Hannah: Dlaczego Snape był tak nieschludny? J.K. Rowling: Hmm. Dobre pytanie. Słaby wzrok? Czy spoglądał w lustro i wierzył, że był wspaniały? Myślę, że to bardzo prawdopodobne, że cenił w sobie inne cechy! ~*~ Samantha: Czy Snape był jedynym śmierciożercą, który potrafił wyczarować pełnego patronusa? J.K. Rowling: Tak, ponieważ patronus jest wykorzystywany przeciwko rzeczom, które generalnie tworzą śmierciożercy lub walczą po tej samej stronie. Oni nie potrzebowali patronusów. ~*~ Lou: W jaki sposób Snape dostał się do mieszkania na Grimmauld Place, aby wziąć drugą połowę listu, jeśli ten dom był chroniony zaklęciami mającymi powstrzymywać Snape'a przed wejściem? J.K. Rowling: Snape wszedł do domu tuż po śmierci Dumbledore'a, zanim Moody zamieścił zaklęcia przeciw niemu. Lord Voldemort Christiana: Jak Voldemort odzyskał swoją różdżkę po swoim upadku? J.K. Rowling: Glizdogon, desperacko szukający łaski, zabrał ją z miejsca, w którym upadła i przyniósł ją do niego. Przyznaję, że byłoby to trudne działanie dla szczura, ale to są bardzo inteligentne stworzenia! ~*~ Ravleen: W jak wielkim stopniu fakt, że Voldemort został poczęty pod działaniem amortencji ma związek z jego niezdolnością do kochania? Czy jest to bardziej symboliczne? J.K. Rowling: Było to symboliczne pokazanie, że pochodził ze związku pozbawionego miłości - ale oczywiście wszystko zmieniłoby się, gdyby Meropa przeżyła i samodzielnie go wychowała i kochała. Zaklęcie, pod którym Tom Riddle stał się ojcem Voldemorta jest ważne, ponieważ pokazuje przymus i nieistnienie bardziej szkodliwej drogi do przyjścia na świat niż w wyniku takiego związku. ~*~ Jon: Ponieważ Voldemort bał się śmierci, czy postanowił zostać duchem? Jeśli tak, to gdzie nawiedza? Czy też nie jest to możliwe przez jego horkruksy? J.K. Rowling: Nie, nie jest duchem. Jest zmuszony istnieć w karłowatej formie, którą widzieliśmy w King's Cross. ~*~ Angela Morrissey: Było siedem horkruksów, a nie sześć jak powiedział Harry'emu Dumbledore? Jeśli tak, to czy to oznacza, że Voldemort miał ośmioczęściową duszę, a nie siedmio-? J.K. Rowling: Tak, Voldemort przypadkowo podzielił swoją duszę na osiem części, nie siedem. ~*~ Maura: Dlaczego Voldemort nie stosował już dłużej oklumencji przeciw Harry'emu, tak jak to było w szóstym tomie? J.K. Rowling: Tracił kontrolę i nie był w stanie powstrzymać Harry'ego przed dostaniem się do swojego umysłu. Związek między nimi nigdy nie był w pełni zrozumiany przez Voldemorta, który nie wiedział, że Harry był horkruksem. ~*~ Darchey: Czy Voldemort kiedykolwiek kochał dziewczynę? J.K. Rowling: Nie, kochał jedynie moc i siebie. Cenił ludzi, których mógł wykorzystać do realizacji swoich własne celi. Regulus Black James Farrell: Voldemort nigdy nikomu nie powiedział o swoich horkruksach, więc jak Regulus Black odkrył jego sekret? J.K. Rowling: Magia horkruksów nie została wynaleziona przez Voldemorta; tak jak przyjęto w tej historii, zrobili to inni czarodzieje, choć nigdy nie posunęli się nawet do stworzenia sześciu. Voldemort podał pośrednie wskazówki; w swojej arogancji, nie wierzył, że ktokolwiek byłby wystarczająco sprytny, aby je zrozumieć (robi to na cmentarzu w Little Hangleton przed Harrym). Zrobił to zanim Regulus poprawnie odgadł, co sprawiło, że Voldemort był tak bardzo przekonany, że nie może umrzeć. ~*~ Hayleyhaha: Dlaczego Regulus zmienił zdanie? J.K. Rowling: Nie był przygotowany na rzeczywiste życie jako śmierciożerca. To właśnie próba zamordowania Stworka przez Voldemorta naprawdę go zmieniła. Fawkes Michael: Dlaczego Fawkes nie powrócił, aby pomóc Harry'emu? Pomyślałbym, że skoro Harry był tak bardzo lojalny wobec Dumbledore'a, to Fawkes zostałby jego nowym zwierzakiem. J.K. Rowling: Coś musiało opuścić szkołę na dobre, gdy Dumbledore umarł i podjęłam decyzję, że to Fawkes. Dumbledore był bardzo wielkim i niezastąpionym człowiekiem, a utrata Fawkesa (i fakt, że był niezbywalny!) wyraża to symbolicznie. Colin Creevey Roseweasley: Dlaczego Colin Creevey był ciągle uczniem w Hogwarcie skoro był mugolakiem? Z pewnością zostałby zaaresztowany i przesłuchany, nie pozwolono mu powrócić do szkoły, zatem nie powinien umrzeć. J.K. Rowling: Colin nie był uczniem. Wymknął się wraz z innymi członkami Armii Dumbledore'a, razem z Fredem, George'em i pozostałymi. Nie powinien był zostać, kiedy McGonagall kazała mu uciekać, ale niestety to zrobił. Gilderoy Lockhart Jessie: Czy Lockhart kiedykolwiek wyzdrowieje? J.K. Rowling: Nie. Nie chciałabym tego. Jest szczęśliwy tam, gdzie jest, i ja jestem szczęśliwsza bez niego! Harry Potter Barbara: Byłam bardzo zawiedziona widząc, że Harry używa Cruciatusa i wydaje mi się, że cieszy mnie fakt, że nie rzucał tego rodzaju klątw w przeszłości, co było swego rodzaju uznaniem dla jego postaci. Skąd ta zmiana i czy Harry potem żałował, że cieszył się z umyślnego sprawiania bólu? J.K. Rowling: Harry nie jest, i nigdy nie był, święty. Podobnie jak Snape, jest wadliwy i śmiertelny. Wadami Harry'ego są przede wszystkim gniew i okazjonalna arogancja. W tym przypadku jest bardzo zły i postępuje odpowiednio. Jest także w trudnej sytuacji i próbuje obronić kogoś przed gwałtownym i morderczym przeciwnikiem. ~*~ Nigel: Czy Harry dalej potrafi posługiwać się mową węży skoro nie jest już horkruksem? J.K. Rowling: Nie, utracił tę zdolność, i jest z tego powodu bardzo zadowolony. ~*~ Koen Van Der Voort: Dlaczego blizna na czole Harry'ego jest w kształcie błyskawicy? J.K. Rowling: Szczerze mówiąc z tego powodu, że to jest fajny kształt. Nie mogłabym mieć bohatera z blizną w kształcie pączka. Rita Skeeter Maggie: Czy Rita Skeeter dalej jest reporterką? J.K. Rowling: Oczywiście, co mogłoby powstrzymać Ritę? Wyobrażam sobie, że natychmiast zaczęła pisać w pośpiechu biografię Harry'ego, po tym jak pokonał Voldemorta. Jedna czwarta prawdy na trzy czwarte śmieci. Minerwa McGonagall Lola Victorpujebet: Czy Minerwa była zakochana w Albusie? J.K. Rowling: Nie! Nie każdy zakochuje się w kimś innym... Firenzo Chelatina: Czy Firenzo został kiedykolwiek powitany z powrotem w stadzie? J.K. Rowling: Tak, reszta stada była zmuszona przyznać, że jego pro-ludzkie skłonności nie były haniebne, a honorowe. Wiktor Krum Gandalfxj9: Czy Krum znalazł miłość? J.K. Rowling: Oczywiście, aby to zrobić musiał wrócić do rodzinnej Bułgarii. Hedwiga Twinkletoes: Dlaczego czułaś, że śmierć Hedwigi była konieczna? J.K. Rowling: Strata Hedwigi reprezentowała utratę niewinności i ochrony. Czasami była dla Harry'ego trochę jak przytulanka. Zabicie jej przez Voldemorta symbolizuje zakończenie się dzieciństwa. Przepraszam... wiem, że ta śmierć poruszyła MNÓSTWO osób! Bellatriks Lestrange Isabel: Czy Bellatriks kiedykolwiek kochała swojego męża, czy też kochała tylko Voldemorta? J.K. Rowling: Wybrała męża czystej krwi, ponieważ to było to, czego od niej oczekiwali, ale jej prawdziwą miłością zawsze był Voldemort. Marietta Edgecombe Louie: Czy formacja krost na twarzy Marietty kiedykolwiek znikła? J.K. Rowling: Ostatecznie tak, ale pozostawiła kilka blizn. Nienawidzę zdrajczyni! Ron i Hermiona Fomy: Co czułaś, kiedy w końcu napisałaś scenę pocałunku Rona i Hermiony, tak bardzo oczekiwaną przez fanów? J.K. Rowling: Uwielbiałam pisać ten moment, i uwielbiałam fakt, że Hermiona przejęła inicjatywę! Ron w końcu zrozumiał WESZ i zasłużył sobie na pieszczoty! Lily i Severus Jaclyn: Czy Lily kiedykolwiek odwzajemniała uczucia Snape'a? J.K. Rowling: Tak. Mogła nawet pokochać go romantycznie (z pewnością kochała go jak przyjaciela), gdyby ten nie lubował się tak bardzo w czarnej magii i nie pociągałyby go tak wstrętne osoby i czyny. ~*~ Nithya: Lily nie znosiła Mulcibera, Avery'ego, więc skoro Snape naprawdę ją kochał, to dlaczego nie poświęcił ich towarzystwa dla niej? J.K. Rowling: Cóż, to jest tragedia Snape'a. Oddając mu ponownie czas nie zostałby śmierciożercą, ale jak wiele niepewnych, wrażliwych osób (jak Glizdogon) pragnął przynależeć do czegoś wielkiego i mocnego, czegoś imponującego. Chciał zarówno Lily jak i Mulcibera. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie rozumiał awersji Lily. Był za bardzo zaślepiony pociągiem do ciemnej strony, myślał, że zrobi na niej wrażenie, jeśli zostanie prawdziwym śmierciożercą. ~*~ Rachel Nell: J.K.R., dziękuję ci za tak niesamowite książki! Chciałabym wiedzieć jak to możliwe, że nikt nie wiedział, że Lily i Snape byli przyjaciółmi? Oczywiście w szkole spotykali się na rozmowy, itp. Czy James nie poznał ich przeszłości? J.K. Rowling: Dziękuję ci za twoje podziękowanie! Tak, wiadomo było, że byli przyjaciółmi, i że potem przestali nimi być. james zawsze podejrzewał, że Snape żywi głębsze uczucia do Lily, co było czynnikiem w zachowaniu Jamesa wobec Snape'a. Harry i Draco Lona: Czy Draco i Harry przestali być wobec siebie wrogo nastawieni, gdy zmarł Voldemort? J.K. Rowling: Nie do końca. Mieliby coś w rodzaju zbliżenia, w którym Harry wie, że Draco nienawidził bycia śmierciożercą, i że nie chciał zabijać Dumbledore'a. Podobnie Draco czułby niechętną wdzięczność do Harry'ego za uratowanie mu życia. Prawdziwa przyjaźń nie byłaby jednak możliwa. Zbyt wiele wydarzyło się przed ostateczną bitwą. King's Cross Elisabeth: Czy w rozdziale „King's Cross” znajdują się w zaświatach, czy w jakimś świecie między rzeczywistością a zaświatami? J.K. Rowling: Możesz sama o tym zdecydować, ale myślę, że Harry wszedł w pewnego rodzaju stan pomiędzy życiem a śmiercią. ~*~ Katie B: Dlaczego to King's Cross było miejsce, do którego udał się Harry po śmierci? J.K. Rowling: Z wielu powodów. Nazwa ta raczej dobrze oddziałuje i dawno została ustalona, jako brama oddzielająca dwa światy, a Harry kojarzy ją z poruszaniem się między dwoma światami (nie zapominajmy, że to wyobrażenie Harry'ego, które widzimy, niekoniecznie to, co naprawdę tam jest. Insygnia Śmierci Jessie: Czy Insygnia Śmierci bazowały na prawdziwym micie, czy baśni? J.K. Rowling: Może na „Opowieści o przebaczeniu” autorstwa Chaucera. Kamień Wskrzeszenia Ea: Czy kamień zostanie kiedykolwiek odnaleziony, skoro został upuszczony na dnie Zakazanego Lasu? J.K. Rowling: Nie sądzę. Wyobrażam sobie, że został wgnieciony w ziemię przez kopyto centaura, gdy ruszyły z pomocą obrońcom Hogwartu, a później zakopał się. Pan Śmierci Alborz: Co oznacza bycie Panem Śmierci? J.K. Rowling: Tak wyjaśnia Dumbledore, prawdziwy Pan Śmierci akceptuje, że musi umrzeć, oraz że w świecie żywych istnieją znacznie gorsze rzeczy. To chodzi o dążenie do nieśmiertelności, ale o zaakceptowanie śmiertelności. Portret Snape'a Laura Trego: Czy brak portretu Snape'a w gabinecie dyrektora Hogwartu w ostatniej scenie był przypadkowy, czy zamierzony? J.K. Rowling: To było celowe. Snape porzucił swoje stanowisko przed śmiercią, więc nie zasługiwał na dołączenie do pozostałych. Lubię jednak myśleć, że Harry odegrałby znaczącą rolę, aby portret Snape'a pojawił się tam w odpowiednim czasie. Zobacz też * Oryginalny zapis rozmowy en:Bloomsbury Live Chat Kategoria:Świat realny